The Beast thinks you are good
by BlueMango
Summary: Drabble-ish oneshot. First encounters of Zethes and Kinzie. First ever Zenzie. Mention if used, thx.


**Since this is the first fic for Zenzie, I'd appreciate a small mention if you wrote them, thanks. :)**

Disclaimer: The _Percy Jackson/The Heroes of Olympus _cast belongs to Rick Riordan_, _not me.

Please enjoy this drabblish one-shot!

-**8**-

She is Beauty and The Beast.

**Beauty:** Her long brown hair, her beautiful black leather jumpsuit, and her rocking body.

She sits with a coolness in the air as she nonchalantly crosses her legs atop the front desk, filing her nails without a care in the world.

She was loyal to Queen Hylla, but this servant might as well be the queen of her own castle.

Zethes wouldn't offer any beauty product to her because beauty products were created after her. For she had almost flawless skin ('cause let's face it, even this Amazon had pimples—not that she cared), and silky hair that drove shampoo salesmen mad with competition, and a fit body that only strict Amazonian diets and workouts could produce (are you up for the challenge?).

But even though she was Beauty, she was more of a _beast_.

**Beast:** Her piercing, Amazonian gaze she gives Zethes as he picks up a package for his father, Boreas (to be honest, it might not be the best idea to send a guy to Amazons). It is the wildness she contains as she unleashes herself at Zethes, roughly asking: "What is a male doing on Queen Hylla's turf?" The question sends daggers into Zethes' heart, and he's falling for the Beauty and The Beast.

He's not good; he's just _The Bad_, he thinks to himself for the thousandth time when looking at Kinzie.

**The Bad?** Well, he's got pimples; for starters, he's obsessed with beauty products (quite unmanly). He's unappealing to the ladies he tries to please, he's stuck in the '80s era with his wannabe rock star look, and he's just a lackey to his father who is living in the shadow of his beautiful sister, Khione.

_He's just sick of it all._

Oh, and he also knows that he's **The Ugly**, too. The way people sneer at him, and his sister laughs at him and mentions how no one would ever love him. How no beauty product could cover up his ugly face.

If there's one thing he likes, he's thankful at least for his brother, Cal, and Cal's three words: "Cal," "pizza," and "hockey." But he loves his brother because he's the best brother a guy could have.

Zethes can feel Kinzie's strength lessen as she looks into his eyes.

"What? Lowering yourself to my level because this man is weak?" he asks Beauty and The Beast (or "B.B." for short).

"No. It's just I—I'm feeling nice today." She hesitates with her answer because he's producing a soft spot in her heart.

"I may be ugly, but I've got the strength of a thousand bulls. I am the son of Boreas, and don't you forget, Kinzie." He walks up to her and stands right in her face.

She likes that about this self-declared Ugly. He's tough, he's got courage, and he's caught her beast-like nature's attention.

He might think he's ugly, but he's got a beautiful heart. She can tell a good person when she sees one, especially after working for Hylla for so long. She has to pick out the good from the bad in order to protect her queen. The Beast rules the front desk, and it's her domain and no one can get by without her prowess.

Zethes knows that she's the ruler of the frontlines, and he admires that about her. She's the edge on the sword that would slice at her queen's command.

Zethes wishes he could have someone to follow, to look up to as she does. Maybe even have someone follow him, but he knows it's a hollow dream. Because what does he have to offer?

He suppresses his troubles once again to look tough in front of Kinzie, because she's never going to fall for him. She'll see him as another ugly male, shamelessly hounding after women. All he wants is a girlfriend. Is that too hard to ask for? Yes, apparently it is.

"Can I have my package now?" he asks impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Yes." The Beast nods her head and she yells back to the employees in the factory.

She hands Ugly—no, _Zethes_—his father's package. And B.B. studies him once more: his face full of pimples, his wannabe '80s rock star look, his being his father's lackey, and it looks as though he uses a lot of beauty products.

But it is he who declares himself ugly. It is he who judges himself harshly while Kinzie does not say a word about his appearance. She simply looks, but she doesn't have the time to search only for beauty—for she was always fighting for her queen.

As a beauty and a beast, she sees both sides of things, both wonderful and horrifying. But she knows he's beautiful.

He looks back at her one more time from the door and scrunches his eyebrows inward in confusion, anger, and attraction to his B.B.

"'Bye, Zethes. Come again," she says with a smirk.

The Beast has declared a battle, and Zethes is determined to win.

-**8**-

**Hello, hello! So I thought that Zethes and Kinzie would be an interesting couple. I took the concept of Beauty and the Beast for Kinzie, because she is a kick-butt Amazonian with good looks! For Zethes I took the concept of The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly. But Zethes doesn't see himself as good, only as The Bad and The Ugly. But hopefully she can show him what she saw. ;)**

**Let me know what you think by slipping in a review, thanks.**

**Thanks to mew-tsubaki for beta'ing.**


End file.
